


[全职猎人]透明牙刷

by DodoLayna



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodoLayna/pseuds/DodoLayna
Summary: 性格软弱且自卑的女高中生x不同年龄段的派克诺坦女高中生瑞树的时空和猎人时空交错，导致了她和派克诺坦的相遇。*ooc警告，日常文，很短，有空就更。
Relationships: PAKUNODA/JK, 派克诺坦/JK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[全职猎人]透明牙刷

水生瑞树，明一中学二年级，参加的社团是烘焙社。  
她同往常一样放学，坐电车回家，到家时间理论上是下午六点半。  
可很明显地，她遇到些意外。  
距离瑞树初次有被尾随的感觉已经快一个月了，即便曾尝试多次改变过路线，被窥伺的强烈不适仍缠绕着她。瑞树不是没有考虑过和老师说起这件事，可她认为自己顶多说得上是平凡的相貌，笨拙的体态，说这些没根没据的话，反而担心会被嘲笑。  
她捏紧了手提包的手柄，晃荡它，希望挂件上边脆响的铃铛给她壮胆。距离家门口不过两百米，只要到家就安全了，这样想时，瑞树她加紧了步伐，深秋的冷汗浸透了制服的后背。  
“嚯！”  
可明明只要转过这个拐角就到家了，背后却伸出一只手拽住了瑞树的脚踝，迫使她摔趴在地。那只手的主人先是揪起她披散的长发狠厉地劈了两声脆响，瑞树脸被扇到一边，瞬间挂下条鼻血，因疼痛而流的泪又急又猛。大脑还没反应过来是什么状况，身体就已经先一步动作。快跑！瑞树顾不上落在地上的背包，双手撑起身体爬起来拔腿就跑。可制服一个从出生起就被要求以柔软为标准的女性，轻而易举。还没迈出两步，背后传来的重击使得瑞树又被踹倒在地。阴影似是对瑞树的不乖巧感到不满，像吊在屠宰场剥了皮的绵羊，抓拢她的长发按在路灯上。她摩擦过粗砺水泥地上细小尘土碎石的胳膊肘和膝盖破皮，血的红色像易拉罐杯壁上的水珠那样渗透，一点一点地把衬衫制服染色。瑞树的眼镜早不知摔到哪去，她也不知道是近视还是被扇得发蒙了，朦朦胧胧地恍惚。直至味觉尝到些咸味，才意识到鼻血和鼻涕眼泪狼狈地流进无声的张着的嘴里，眼泪充盈着整个眼眶。  
不行，我要离开。  
瑞树脑海里闪过的猜测清晰得可怕，恐慌使得她不住地发抖，发颤，失声的喉咙“咔咔”地想要冲破阻碍。尽管头皮被拉扯得快要撕裂，她拳打脚踢，博尽全身力气抓住对方的手臂，想要摆脱控制，可在对方眼里不过是只被揪住耳朵手舞足蹈的大白兔子。  
我要求救。  
可看不清的那个人影像是早预判到她的举动，握着少女的细弱脖颈阻止她发声，又将她重重摔到地上。在剧烈的疼痛下，瑞树有如啜泣般地小声呻吟着，却还是竭力挪动四肢爬行，想要离开，想要回家。夕阳没入天空边际，有灼热颜色的红云褪色成灰紫，月亮也早已显现踪迹。他好像恶劣地逗弄猎物的野兽，每当瑞树以为逃脱魔掌后，就被抓回来，反复几次，直至力竭。拂过脸上的微风是适宜的凉爽，能嗅到若有若无的、来自附近的晚饭的香味，像是红烧菜的酱油味、炸物的油脂味、红豆馅的甜味。这让瑞树似乎有了丝丝希望，期盼着这还不算太晚的天色，有人能路过这不算太偏僻的普通居民区小路。路灯不知什么时候亮了起来，白色的光照在瑞树头顶，明晃晃地让人误以为是月亮，可月亮哪有这么亮呢？她呜咽着，红红白白紫紫的凄惨模样好像是取悦了对方。那人有着茧子的拇指抹去她眼下的泪水，瑞树这才看清楚他的长相。很普通，像是在电车会遇到的每一个上班族那样普通，相貌普通，两个眼睛一个嘴巴，穿着普通，身材也普通。瑞树本不想用这么多重复的词汇去形容他，可女孩儿是不能说脏话的，他看起来也没有那么恶心，至少不像她想象里的得了皮肤病的秃皮野狗，皱巴巴又滑腻冰冷的癞蛤蟆，垃圾桶里的腐烂的臭香蕉皮，只是个普通人。  
可她的求生欲依然强烈，被接连几个巴掌抡得几近失聪的耳朵，似是听到了邻居家吃饭时的桌椅声，甚至是孩子和家长打招呼想要出门的声音。那快看到我吧，快出来看到我吧。即便男人从背后死死得按住她的脖颈，窒息感和血腥气在喉间翻涌却被捏死在咽喉，瑞树无力地挣扎，空中挥舞的四肢像被蟒蛇缠绕至窒息的节肢动物。不远处好像传来遛狗的狗叫声，瑞树的侧脸紧贴着路灯灯柱，努力睁大已经肿胀得看不太清的眼睛，灯柱上的小广告，城市的狗皮膏药，被铲除得不够彻底，划坏油漆露出里边的钢铁颜色，和斑驳的白色的、黄色的、粉红色的广告纸混在一起，仿佛失去感知的五感，有了通感的能力，瑞树甚至感受到了铁铲子铲过灯柱那叽叽咕咕的恶心声音，粗糙的工人的手的温度。瑞树以为只要想些别的，想这些有的没的，就可以真正地帮她关掉五感的开关。可摸上她ru/房的手掌也有着人类的温度，甚至就像学校里，传递试卷作业时，不经意间碰到的男生的手。  
神啊，如果我的声音可以被听到的话……  
瑞树的尖尖被粗暴的揉搓，抓握，她可以肯定对方根本没把这当做一个人类的器官，更像是解压玩的水球，被肆无忌惮地摆弄。瑞树不知道为什么自己可以描述得这么冷静，身体和精神好像蛋清和蛋黄那样被分离，滑落在地上摊得软绵绵的身体似乎不是她的。瑞树想，我应该难过吗？痛苦吗？流泪吗？她非常清楚地知道她应当会有的情绪，可她却不知道。真奇怪啊，我不认识你，你也不认识我，却可以把脏兮兮的手指放进我内/////裤里，做着点女性间被心照不宣禁止主动提起的禁忌的下流事情。  
这种疼痛是和直接性地攻击不一样的疼痛，似乎把一个女孩的盛着热忱的希望撕开了一个小口，像大海上露底的小舟，缓慢又迅速地被深色吞没。因为受到阻尼而产生撕裂般地苦楚让瑞树清醒而又眩晕，可她承受的远不止这些，对方的拇指使劲的抠挖，好像抠挖着沙发缝隙里滚落的钱币。可我的里面什么也没有，瑞树这样想道，最多是把我的自尊心，我的尊严，我的羞耻血淋淋地抠出来。她几欲作呕，对方的头颅在她后背喷洒着粗气，瑞树确定，他的欲望远不止于她耻于言语的欲望，更多的是暴力，单纯的暴力，自认为上位者的对弱者的掠夺。  
这样的事是被神允许的吗？神是男人。  
跪趴在路灯上的瑞树颤抖着，她还妄想自己可以逃跑，她看到正在缓慢结痂的鲜血淋漓的膝盖旁的靠近灯柱的地面上，有着陈年的深黄色的污渍，是干掉的狗尿，真脏，尽管她正跪在上边。趁他解腰带的一瞬间就逃跑！瑞树给自己打气。年轻的女孩总不那么容易绝望，她们勉强还带着点未被社会规则浸染的朝气。  
就是现在！  
蓄力已久的瑞树连滚带爬地跑出几步，只要过了拐角就到家了。可现实总不是幻想里那样的，一个成年男人能对一个女孩干的坏事实在是太多了，尤其当他被激怒了。男人踩住瑞树的柔软的腹部，碾了碾，像碾烂一颗汁水丰沛的，沙沙的，红澄澄的柿子。瑞树瞧着已经看到了门牌的家门口，可也就是瞧着。男人按住她的脑袋，在水泥地上研磨，小石子、零碎的植物枝干、和刚才那滩黄色的干掉的狗尿。天已经完全黑了，仅有路灯和居民家的室内灯亮着。脸被划烂了，一定很难看，瑞树若是平时一定会这样想的，因为她的长发黑亮且柔顺，皮肤理所当然地也被好好照顾着。即便落到这般地步，瑞树惊奇自己竟没有要做和对方一样的事情来报复他的想法。那他又为什么可以这么对一个陌生人施暴呢？不正是因为陌生。  
“碰——”  
伴随着猛烈的撞击声的是一闪而过的金色幻影。  
背后的力度突然松开，瑞树却无力挪动她的身体，闻到的是玫瑰、琥珀和广藿香的香水后调。  
时间的流失很难被感知到，直到一阵微风拂过她的面颊，瑞树才有了气力抬眼——那是个裸穿着西装的职业女性打扮的五官深邃的金发女人，看起来约摸二十多岁。不远处倒地的是刚才那个男人，本该让她觉得可怕的人体形状，竟就这样躺在那儿，心里竟有些奇异的快感，不是大仇得报之类的浓烈感情，而仅是些惊讶。  
“这是哪？”女人蹲下身，扶住瑞树的肩膀而后又摸上她的脸，问道。她问的问题有些奇怪，但瑞树意外地接受了此刻的合理性。  
“安和…市。”如实回复对方后，女人的表情有些怪异。  
瑞树又问道：“他死了吗……？”  
“当然。”  
比起自己遭受到的不幸，瑞树更惊讶的竟然是施暴者的死亡，毕竟她对于女性命运里必然会遭受的不幸早已做好铺垫，穿保守的衣服，不要和男性搭话，可面对极少被提起的施暴者的下场，她是陌生的，因为她只被教育过如何避免诱惑别人犯罪。  
瑞树四肢并用地爬行，男人穿着上班族西服的身体还是温热的，脖颈是扭曲的。  
你应该报复他！狠狠地踹他！踢他！让他也痛！让他也掉眼泪！  
可是他死了，这般的猝不及防，这般的荒唐可笑。  
瑞树想合上他瞪大的双眼，不是因为不想让他“死不瞑目”，而单纯讨厌这样的，像被死气沉沉的金鱼注视着的眼神。金发女人很安静，在一旁看着她的举动。瑞树的脏兮兮的手掌碰到了对方的眼球，光滑的，也许按下去还有弹性。我怎么会这样想呢？事实上她不仅这样想了，还这样做了。手指插进还带着余温的眼皮和眼球的缝隙里，像袋鼠宝宝钻回母亲的睡袋。确实是有点硬又有点弹性的光滑触感。瑞树把伸进去的手指捣了捣，像他刚才做的那样，大力地抠挖，湿淋淋又粘稠的。摩托车飞驰的轰鸣声好像贴着瑞树的耳边响过，可此刻是寂静的，不然怎么能听清她捣弄时“噗叽噗叽”的液体和湿滑形状物体的搅和声，这声音让她想起小时候，和爸爸妈妈一起吃过的韩国料理，里边的火锅煮到最后，把所有食材煮到泥泞，拿筷子搅拌辣白菜的红色汤汁，绕着圈圈，也是这样的声音。瑞树认为此时的自己是冷静的，清醒的，只不过有些像破壳鸡蛋里的蛋液，因为稍不注意就会漏过手指间的缝隙，只得紧张地端着。完全转暗的天色下的温度是冷嗖嗖的，猩红液体的干燥在手指上，黏糊糊的。瑞树抬起头看向那女人，笼罩在白色的灯光下，金色短发反射着的莹莹的亮度有如柔软的月光。瑞树把理了理撕裂的过膝的制服裙摆，愣愣地盯着自己放在膝盖上的手指，又嗅了嗅，不太好闻。她说道：“要……报警吗？”  
-  
你们俩现在是共犯了。  
瑞树这样对自己说道。  
女人在听到瑞树有些迟疑的发问后，轻轻地笑了，月牙儿般的眼睛弯弯的。看起来纤瘦极了的身体轻松拎起一个成年男人，示意瑞树在前面带路。瑞树是不知道对方为什么会知道她的房子就在旁边，车库里还停着一辆父母曾留下的不知道还有没有油的轿车，不过超级英雄总得有些自己的小秘密。因为害怕弄脏汽车的坐垫，瑞树从包里拿出运动服铺在座椅上，沉默流淌在她们之间，不过这样刚刚好。她木然地摇下车窗的一条缝隙，肃肃的风把她的刘海呼起，吹得她猛眨眼。安和市仅是个不大的沿海城市，绕着居民区的斜坡蜿蜒而下，在鲜有人迹的海滩旁停下。冷色调的月光铺在海面上，波光粼粼，一眼望过去，不知是星星夹入海浪的缝隙里，还是夜色自高处流下。后备箱的车盖被打开而后又合上，碰撞的声音激得瑞树差些从座位上弹起来。  
-  
室内的灯光是暖黄色的，即便还没有开始供暖，但好像还残留着早晨阳光晒过后的暖意。换鞋的时候距离很近，隐隐约约地闻到带着些酸甜果味的玫瑰香，是派克诺坦的味道。她们刚刚交换过名字，现在又并排在开放式的厨房洗手池洗手。对方的手指白皙颀长，涂着裸粉色的指甲油。  
瑞树觉得自己也许该说点什么，隐含着她也没意识到的期待发问道：“您要不今晚住这吗？”  
“好啊。”派克诺坦的应答，让瑞树心里的那只鸟儿雀跃起来。  
“那真是太好了。”瑞树打开背后的冰箱，“您一定饿了吧，我会做饭，您想吃些什么？”  
还不等对方回答，瑞树紧接着说：“天气有些冷了，不如来份奶油炖菜吧，您说不定会喜欢呢？”  
“嗯……再让我想想……”  
“作为搭配的话，蒜香黄油烤法棍，是不是很不错？”  
她自顾自地说着，明明是在询问派克诺坦的意见，却一个人连珠炮似的说了一大串，派克诺坦的脸上即便没有笑容，也让瑞树感到柔和，像她眼睛的颜色，小时候玩的玻璃弹珠般的介于水红与酒红之间的颜色。  
“既然如此，要不要先洗个澡呢？浴室就在楼上，做饭也还要些时间。”瑞树转头对派克诺坦说道，语气轻快，不禁带上了轻松的笑意，可嘴角上扬的艰涩感和脖颈处传来的痛楚好像打开了泪水的开关，迟到已久的透明液滴不自觉地流下，无声地浸湿了扣到最高处的衬衫领口。  



End file.
